A Lenda da Luz do Luar
by MsArtheart
Summary: [Mari Kurihara X Meiko Shiraki ][marimei] "Vosso amor revolucionário me garantiu a suficiente coragem de encarar-te em minha real pessoa e ser tirada esta valsa muda sob a luz da lua.." *Yuri, F/F* Fic inspirada na Abertura clássica BR de Sailor Moon, Moonlight Densetsu... - Fluffy, Oneshot.


**_Esta FanFic e a Fanart foram feitas para celebrar o Mês do orgulho LGBTQ+, e foi inspirada na Abertura clássica BR de Sailor Moon, Moonlight Densetsu._ É altamente recomendado ouvir a primeira abertura brasileira de Sailor Moon enquanto estiver lendo a fic.**

 ** _Enjoy~_**

* * *

 _Um, dois, três..._

"Após uma torturante eternidade nos encontramos de novo. Não posso dar a certeza se estou triste ou alegre por este encontro ser realizado na calada da noite... Circunstâncias não deixam de ser circunstâncias. O que posso sim dar certeza é do quanto estou lisonjeada por estar diante tamanha beleza, minha formosa Mari..."

 _Um, dois, três..._

"Foi deveras esperteza de minha parte arranjar esta balada nossa, por outro lado eu não poderia ver-te e meu destino terminaria em passar nosso tempo em sonho apenas..."

 _Um, dois, três..._

"Sim, concordo-te plenamente. Vosso amor revolucionário me garantiu a suficiente coragem de encarar-te em minha real pessoa e ser tirada esta valsa muda sob a luz da lua.."

"Não mais distância para desgraçar-nos e muito menos as barreiras cívicas-sociais para nosso romance impedir... Oh, minha enamorada... Se eu sequer confessasse meus pesares tu decerto cairias estirada neste piso!"

 _Um, dois, três..._

"Estou aqui para proteger-te e aliviar-te as preocupações, então permita-me tuas lágrimas secar assim como uma vez fizeste por mim. Durante tanto tempo quis ver-te, e estar aqui em presença tua me parece até não ser o suficiente... Me recusei a esquecer-te desde minha partida forçada, e agora tudo que desejo é embriagar-me em tua saudosa e hà muito desejada fragrância, minha bela..."

 _Um, dois, três..._

"Estás a encabular-me, Meiko.. Por favor não te pares."

 _Um, dois, três..._

"Apenas parafraseio o que sinto... Meu corpo já não me responde as ordens. Meus braços apenas a seguram ternamente enquanto me guias com teus calcanhares. Nossos olhares denunciam um desejo proibido, nossas vestes se misturam ao nosso movimento. Eu... Eu só penso em beijar-te..."

 _Um, dois, três..._

"Também necessito rememorar o gosto em teus lábios, sentí-los pressionados contra os meus... Passei demasiado tempo em sofrimento por tua ausência; sendo enganada os ouvidos com falácias repletas de contra-senso. Todos contavam as mesmas ladainhas. Preceituaram nosso amor de ser apenas fraternal. Impuseram-me regras absurdas para obedecer, admitiram-me com orgulho estampado ter-te separado de mim em prol de um vil pretendente, malsinaram não merecermos sermos vistas como um legítimo casal amoroso... Eu não mais aceito ouvi-los. Eu abdico de minha posição nobre neste reino se o destino resultar em não viver ao lado teu, Shiraki Meiko."

"Podes ter a certeza que acompanhá-la-ei sempre e sem hesitações, Kurihara Mari.. É minha promessa a ti."

 _Um, dois, três... Fwoosh!_

"Agora que estamos em corretas posições, beija-me se tanto queres... Ou empurra-me se não te agrado a visão."

"Confesso-te, minha dilacerante vontade de contemplar tua encantadora vista foi a razão da qual fez-me arriscar a existência neste reino quebrado! Juro não mais resistir aos desejos tão bem compartilhados por nós. Enquanto me tocas o rosto e me afastas os fios gris, aproximo meus lábios dos teus lentamente..."

"Beijá-la-ei agora..."

 _Fwoosh..._

"Saibas que ainda tens o mesmo gosto do mel alpino: único e memorável aos sentidos. Espero agora estar sempre a desfrutar de tão delicioso sabor..."

"Serás a única, com toda a certeza..."

"Mari-san… Ah, Mari-san… Vamos a fugir!"

"Eu há muito planejo uma fuga nossa, e este é o momento mais que prefeito. Contigo viverei as emoções que por tempos me foram negadas... Não fazes idéia do quanto meu coração está a parecer um caleidoscópio!"

"Sem sombra de dúvidas é a luz do luar guiando este amor nosso... Agarra-te a mim, Mari-san, pois nem mesmo guardas imperiais ou a altura das muralhas ou as gritarias vexatórias irá nos impedir agora!"

"Nossa nova vida certamente começará com estes passos apressados. O brilho cintilante das estrelas será a testemunha..."

 _Tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap…_

 ** _Fin~_**

* * *

 ** _Notas Finais:_**

 ** _ _(210517)_  
_**

 ** _Funfact: Essa fic nasceu de uma conversa maravilhosa com a Gumbat-senpai sobre o shipp Marimei –q_**

 ** _E eu googlei "nos alpes tem abelha?" para não passar vergonha em um dos versos :v_**

 ** _Então sim, nos alpes tem abelha xDD_**

 ** _Quase que rolou um x-over de 3 universos (Sailor Moon, Utena e Prison School), porque eu fiquei com a frase "Our kiss tastes revolution Love" travada na mente… :x (ainda bem que não rolou :v)_**

 ** _Ah, pra quem não se ligou, o "Um, dois, três…" foi só pra sinalizar que elas estão dançando enquanto estão conversando, blz?_**

 ** _E segue a badalada surpresinha que eu mencionei antes:_**

gumbat-art tumblr com/post/162249152670/prison-school-x-sailor-moon-kurihara-mari-as


End file.
